1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to variable size FIFO memories.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communications networks now require handling of data at very high serial data rates. For example, 10 gigabits per second (Gbps) is common. When it is required to process at these speeds, high speed parallel connections are used to increase the effective bandwidth. This may be unsatisfactory because of the resultant decrease in bandwidth due to increased overhead requirements.